


Choking

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [49]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #119: Choking/Pairing: RusAme/Rating: M/Prompt: Russia likes getting choked





	Choking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my cool friend Shounenhorror over on tumblr. Go check him out!!

"You like that?" America grunted with a sloppy little grin plastered on his face, halfway down Russia's lubed up length and loving every inch of it, the other nation's expression trembly all over. It'd been a while since the last time America had decided to take a ride, and Russia obviously looked pleased to be the one getting serviced. Struggling not to clench his lower half too much, America continued his descent until he bottomed out completely on his lover, Russia stifling a pleasured noise when he finally came to a rest. Feeling rather cocky and eager to be in complete control for once, America leaned in and adjusted his hips a bit, Russia's eyes screwing shut as his eyebrows furrowed in a blissful expression. "You know, I'm gonna ride you till the brink of ecstasy,  _ Vanya _ , and you're not going to get off until  _ I _ let you. Got it? You're mine, tonight."

Somehow Russia's cheeks flushed America's favorite color, the red staining his pale skin a beautifully flustered shade. "Aren't I always anyway?" He smiled that coy little smile, tilting his head to one side to slowly bat his lashes. America's face twisted up in a warped version of his earlier smirk, picking up the pace and working Russia over roughly, slamming down as hard as he could to make sure Russia knew exactly what his place was for that night. America was in control, not him! He could do whatever the hell he wanted, and Russia would just have to deal!

_ Maybe suck it, _ America grinned to himself as he watched Russia's face struggle not to twist, rolling his hips with expertise, loving how easily he could unravel the much older nation's composure. Russia let out a strained noise, obviously thoroughly aroused as he reached out with one hand to dig his nails into America's hip, his hand slipped just a little bit under the fabric of his shirt. His other hand pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and mouth, fingers trembling as he used the soft material to muffle any moan. That adorably pathetic look irked America more than he realized, and he found himself yanking Russia's hand away from his face at the same moment he slammed down again. 

"Did I tell you you could hide from me?" He snarled bitterly, keeping Russia's arm pinned down as he purposefully slowed his pace, dragging himself up Russia's shaft until the tip just barely stayed inside. Russia arched and bit his lower lip, quickly ducking his chin down and glancing away a moment after. America's nose flared, his lips drawn up in a growl at that shameful look. "What?"

"That... was not what I was doing," Russia shrugged a little, squeezing America's hip as gentle encouragement to keep going. America wasn't having it though, swirling around but not letting any more back inside. 

"Yeah? And just what  _ were _ you doing?" 

Russia quirked his lips, his eyes wandering around the room and having an apparently difficult time settling on America's face. "Ah, well... would you like to do it instead?" He eventually settled on asking, looking fairly sheepish. America blinked in surprise, sitting up quickly and sliding all the way down again, getting a little gasp.

"What's that?" America asked, Russia sucking in a deep breath before taking America's hands by the wrists, tugging on them. America watched in shocked surprise as Russia very gently pulled his hands under the loop of his scarf, shuddering beneath America when America's hands settled on his neck. 

"Here... go ahead," Russia bit his lower lip and couldn't maintain eye contact, adjusting himself and making America bounce a little bit in the process. America paused, slowly starting to realize just what Russia meant. His mouth opened to ask just in case, but then he remember, oh yeah, he could do whatever the hell he wanted because  _ he _ was in control.

His hands squeezed tightly around Russia's neck, constricting his airways. Russia's face twisted with pleasure as he arched his head back, his mouth hung open and breathless as America gladly started bouncing again in earnest. Russia struggled a little bit but didn't come anywhere near taking America's hands off of his neck, his hands shaking and trembling in the air around his face. 

Oh.  _ Fuck _ .

"You like getting choked, big boy?" America taunted, forcefully and roughly riding Russia, earning nothing but a disheveled and pathetic whine of a strained noise, Russia's eyes slowly opening just a little bit to peer out at him. 

Oh.  _ Fuuuuuuuck!  _

America's cheeks heated at that undeniably attractive face Russia trusted him and only him with. America could hardly help himself, slamming down one more time and squeezing hard, Russia's last breath coming out as a guttural whine as he spasms underneath America, America's cum spilling across his clothed tummy when everything came all at once to a high. 

"Fuck..." America wheezed softly, letting go of Russia's thoroughly wrung out neck. Russia curled up a little and coughed until he could breathe again, slumping into the pillows with a sleepy and slyly satisfied look. 

"Heehee, guess I got whatever I wanted, even when you said you wouldn't let me," he teased, licking his lips when Alfred sulked at him, slipping off with a little trail of cum left behind. 

"You fucker, you played me..." 

"Hm? Did I?" Ivan giggled, his eyes narrow and thoroughly pleased as Alfred pouted for the rest of the evening. 

 


End file.
